Funny Games: GAME OVER
by Lord Paistor LightStorm
Summary: this is my take on justice fot he victims, i dont really care for the idea of the movie, i just wanted to free my headache witch tihs


Funny games, Game Over

Start briefing- said Paistor to the small device on his hand

The device spoke with a metallic voice- we have detected the killers in the vicinity , the decoys we deployed have been butchered ,the took less time than anticipated

The Wizard stood there; annoyed by the turn of events- Can't this machinae go any faster? - He told to the driver of the aerial transport he was alone in

No, you majesty- answered the driver- I could open the warp arc, but it might damage the planet atmosphere

And that wont help anybody, would it?- said the hechdizian emperor , more to himself than to the engineer pilot,

For months he had been hunting those 2 monsters, since the TrueCronist came across the Funny games Reality, upon reading the basic outline of the events, he became mad with rage, almost blowing up the floor of the archives o the spot

Immediately he commanded the warp arc to be opened, the first victims in the harbor area to be evacuated, and that lifelike mystical puppets to be deployed, so the monsters- for their breach of Dogma was so great, they will suffer the fate of monsters- would be occupied long enough so that the emperor may arrive on time to meet judgment upon them

According to the pilot's explanation, they would be arriving to the area after the monsters have come in contact with their quarry, but before they could murder the child

The emperor said a quick prayer to his goddess so he could arrive on time

Hours later

The 2 white dressed men were pointing the shotgun at the child

So how old are you?- said the apparent leader, and continued with their insane ramblings till the leader went for food on the kitchen of his victims, he heard a shot once, and supposed his partner had gone trigger happy , but he heard no cries of pain from the mother, then he heard another shot , and considering this monster was self aware, he took out a remote controlled and tried to backtrack, but he couldn't as he was supposed to

He took a knife, ran to the living and with all his strength he hurled it to the general area of the shots, but he found it stop, point back and with blinding speed, stab his leg , destroying the remote controller

In the room as he paid more attention , was a man in a shining golden armor , wielding a scythe , the child and his parents behind him ,

Hi- the armored man said in a way that almost sound happy- it seems I made it in time

He found that his partner was pinned to the wall by something that looked like a black tentacle, and it was coming from the shadow of the armored man

But…..- he began to say- this…

Wasn't supposed to happen- finished Paistor, and with a movement of his hand the dark matter tentacle split into 3 smaller ones, and broke the partners right arm, in a very painful manner- the fact that you are self aware gives you an edge to the will of light, but with me here, you might as well wish you were dead- with that he pounded his scythe to the floor , and an arc of fire impacted the leaders head, burning his hair

You son of a- stared the leader as he stood with his hair burning and in pain, but managed to limp and jump for a second controller, and finding his attacker distracted , he managed to backtrack up to the moment before he entered the families home

He repeated the acts, supposing that if he could kill them before the armored man appeared, he could escape unpunished as he always did

But in the moment he was about to strike the father with the golf stick , he was stopped by a golden armored hand , who took the stick from him burning his hand, and hitting his partner with magic enhanced strength , so strong was the strike that he opened most of his left hand with it, he fell to the ground , screaming in pain

Not so funny if it happens to you, right freak? - taunted the emperor

The leader panicked, aiming for another stick to defend himself, but in a flash of steel and blooming, blinding pain, he found himself with a neat stump for a right arm

In that moment, black clothed men and women appeared , took the family away from the place and disappeared, the partner managed to grab the kid leg, but in an instant , the redheaded woman that was escorting him put a knife into his eye and moved on

The emperor then took an traumatizing aspect on his face, manifested to dark matter arms, lifted them and with great force, began to smack them against the floor , by this point, anybody receiving this much punishment should have died , but the just couldn't, they were keep into the most painful state of live possible by the magic of Paistor,

After an hour or so of smashing them to the ground, he recovered all his wounds, minding to leave the pain there , lifted the leader in front of his face and changed his face to a demonic visage, the second he saw it, the leader loosed control of his bodily functions- I will put you into a pain so incredible, that you will beg to die, but dead will never come, I will play with you for a while, then I will drop into the eternal prison, were you will live in insane pain for the rest of my imperial reign, it might be years, but for you it will be millennia

The emperor took the two killers to the house; all that could be heard were their screams of pain, as they were put into the most incredible torments the emperor could envision

After a full day of pain, the emperor took the still living remains of the killers, now half crazed torsos more or less , opened the warp portal to the eternity prison , and using the dark tentacles , he lifted them in the middle of the raging vortex

I wonder how much time it will take for you to eat each other, after all, in my prison , we serve you fecal matter , roaches and the like every millennia or so, anyway so yhat you know the transition will leave you on more pain that you are now- he dropped them and as they were transitioned to an eternity of pain, the emperor said out loud- so know, this European hostel , I wonder how much I can spend there, after I track all their clients I will spend a year making them pay

The wizard , happy of saving innocent lives, went to the waiting transport , that immediately went headed to Europe

GAME OVER


End file.
